bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Heresy Demon Kalon
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61006 |no = 1409 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 45 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 140 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 48 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |normal_distribute = 20, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104 |bb_distribute = 15, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119 |sbb_distribute = 14, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131 |ubb_distribute = 12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 4 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Kalon, the Heresy Demon. Kalon was known in Ishgria as a terrifying demon with the ability to divide his incredible power into multiple parts. However, after meeting a certain Oracle Maiden, he ceased any unnecessary displays of power, and took it upon himself to use his powers to protect the world of Ishgria. Rumor has it that his new course of action was influenced by the Oracle Maiden's self-sacrifice. |summon = A human has managed to summon me...? Very well. If your will is as powerful as hers was, I shall serve you. |fusion = Real strength is not born from power. It is because I lived without a purpose for so long that I can now see the true value of things. |evolution = | hp_base = 5073 |atk_base = 2232 |def_base = 1683 |rec_base = 1678 | hp_lord = 7248 |atk_lord = 3020 |def_lord = 2289 |rec_lord = 2263 | hp_anima = 8140 |rec_anima = 2025 |atk_breaker = 3258 |def_breaker = 2051 |def_guardian = 2527 |rec_guardian = 2144 |def_oracle = 2170 |rec_oracle = 2520 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 35 |ls = Dark God's Sealed Wings |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk, max HP, enormously boosts BB Atk & adds probable Spark critical |lsnote = 200% boost to BB Atk, 3% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage from Spark critical |bb = Chaos Squeeze |bbdescription = 11 combo Dark attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk and considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, boosts elemental based damage for 3 turns & probable slight HP absorption when attacking for 3 turns |bbnote = 150% boost to Atk, 230% boost to BB Atk, 50% boost to elemental damage, 50% chance to drain 3~5% HP from damage dealt |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Disparity |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light and Dark attack on all foes, powerful additional attack at turn's end for 2 turns, hugely boosts Atk and BB Atk for 3 turns, boosts elemental based damage for 3 turns & probable Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbnote = 400% multiplier on additional attack, 150% boost to Atk, 300% boost to BB Atk, 50% boost to elemental damage, 20% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage from Spark critical |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Dark Corridor |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Light and Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk and hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, probable Spark critical for 3 turns & enormous damage reduction for 1 turn |ubbnote = 250% boost to Atk, 450% boost to BB Atk, 50% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage from Spark critical, 100% damage reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Bestowing Hope |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts BB Atk when HP is over 50% |esnote = 100% boost |evofrom = |evointo = 61007 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Dark Totem |evomats5 = Dragon Mimic |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Demons of Ishgria |addcatname = Kalon1 }}